And then there was one
by Twebster900
Summary: Jack was not the best kid. One day the gang he was in had an all out battle with another gang and Jack fell into the ocean along with the other gang's leader and an odd chemical. Jack then saves a man he thought was dead, and meets the man who will make his life a living nightmare. Jack, now dubbed "Arison" must now save the world from a threat the world has never known!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a the story of one of my earlier characters.**

**Disclaimer: Any official sonic characters belong to Sega.**

Chapter 1

Something, no someone, was running. The scene of a rocky cavern slowly being filled with shadows went on for seemingly forever. Whatever he was running from was very large, had seven long arms and horns. Then, the cavern ended at a point and the boy was trapped, when he turned to face his hunter I saw that he looked just like me! Suddenly, I woke up and nearly hit my head on the top bunk-bed. Then my older brother stuck his head through the door and gave me his "good morning" look.

"Morning." I said as I got out of bed to get dressed. After getting dressed I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone, even my sister-in-law, was at the table. In this family, that's a bad thing.

"Son..." Dad started out. "We just saw the newscast. What you and your "Friends" are doing is gonna get people killed." You see, I was part of a gang, and a bad one to boot. It started in High-school, when I met a friend I hadn't seen in a long time, that friend convinced me to join the gang.

"Dad." I looked at him. "I AM going to the pier tonight, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I got up from the table and walked out the door to the bus-stop.

* * *

**That night: The Pier...  
**

"Hey! Jack! What took ya' so long?" Keith yelled, he was that friend that got me into "His" gang. The gang really belongs to a guy named Ardamass Necro.

"Sorry. Dad didn't want me to come. He said I'd kill someone if I went tonight." I told him.

"And speak of the Devil, here they are!" I heard someone behind me say.

"Branden" I said as I turned around. Branden was the real reason for my joining this gang. He was your typcal "High-School Bully", except, he was the son of millionaire, weapon designer, Thief, Professional Jerk; Rony Raxnmm. He goes by the name Radny Prime. In fact, the whole Raxnmm family are jerks.

Branden also had a gang. OUR rival gang. Branden was also your typical wannabe gangster.

"We're here to fight, So lets get on with it!" Keith yelled and both gangs clashed viciously.

After about a whole hour of fighting, the police and S.W.A.T team showed up. Apparently Branden had known this was going to happen, and all of his gang-members pulled out guns; his father was a weapon designer, but these weren't normal guns. They all had a small tank of a blueish liquid on them and the barrel was a lot bigger than a normal gun. Branden pulled out a megaphone.

"Attention Police chief. Me and my men are all equipped with the best tech from Raxnmm Industrys..." He then went on to explain a ton of technical stuff. "...In other words, they're Laser Guns. Stand down and let me eliminate my rival gang... or be obliterated."

The two gangs started fighting again, and I managed to sneak off out of the battle to find somewhere safe, but Branden saw me and pursued.

"Trying to run?" Branden punched me square in the nose. I tried to punch him back but he caught it and twisted my arm.

I got lose and tried again, and failed.

"Don't know when to give up do you!" He grabbed me by the neck and tossed me into a pile of barrels on the boardwalk.

I fell off the boardwalk, spilling tons of whatever was in the barrels into the water, but caught the edge.

"You know this by now, but I really hate you." I yelled at him as he walked to the edge. "If I'm gonna fall, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" I grabbed his leg as I lost my grip, and the boardwalk was very slippery so he fell in also.

It felt like the water was acidic. It started to eat away at my skin and hair, then blinded me as I try and get to the surface. Suddenly, I felt... warm? The water had been ice-cold when I fell in, but now the temperature was rising! I brought one hand to my arm, were it felt warmest, and it felt as if there was fur growing over my body. Then, my spine elongated and burst through my already dissolving pants. My ears grew long then painfully shifted from the side of my head to the top. I opened my eyes and I could see again, although all I saw was white. The Acid was not killing me, it was transforming me! I reorientated myself and swam for the surface.

When I got to the surface I grabbed ahold of the boardwalk and saw my hand. It was covered with cyan fur, the fingernails were replaced with small claws and there was a green circle on the back with a green line going up my arm. I pulled myself onto the boardwalk and immediately felt the presence of my tail. It was long and feline, again covered with cyan fur. I then noticed that I was at least a foot shorter.

I looked over were the fight was happening and my vision went completely black. There was white lines outlining the buildings and the edge of the pier. However, as I continued looking, I could see light blue lines outlining the people, some of them in red. My vision went back to normal and I looked into the water, I could see the outline of Branden, except it was dark, very dark, purple and it didn't look exactly like him.

I senced that, like me, Branden was alive and had probably changed to, and I took of as soon as I heard his voice.

"I... HATE You JACK!"

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed, I certainly did! Please review and tell me about anything you liked or didn't like and how it could be better. Twebster9000, Out! '^;=;^'  
**


	2. Vile

**Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic.**

* * *

One of the other gang members was running towards the aria he had seen Branden earlier. Branden's gang had ultimately lost, because he had ran after Jack. Both gangs were arrested, although Ardamass' had all been given shorter jail-time since Keith convinced the police that they were stopping a "Terrorist Attack" planed by Branden.

Suddenly, a hand shot from the water and grabbed the boardwalk.

"Boss?" The gangster asked. The had was covered in dark purple fur, and had large menacing claws.

When it pulled his head out of the water, nothing but the deep red eyes could be seen.

"Give... Give me... GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" He then lunged out of the water at the gangster.

* * *

Running, once again. Jack had been running most of his life, but now he had a reason. He ran through the "Bad part of town" hoping no one would see him. He was dead wrong.

"Hey, Hey you!" someone yelled. Jack just kept running.

"Hey! Stop! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Jack recognized the voice now.

Jack turned around to see someone he didn't think possible. Jeramiah Jhonsain.

"My word." I whispered.

"It's ok." He said as he keeled down to look at me.

"You're a Mobian. I thought you guys were gone years ago.

"And I thought you were dead." I told him.

"Ya... I faked my death three years ago. What's your name?"

I thought back to when me and him were good friends, we had these "Codenames" that were our names in Jahonganesse**(It's a language I made up)**.

"Arison." He looked at me strangely.

"What a coincidence! I had a friend who called himself that."

'YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME JACK!"

"We better get out of here." Jeramiah said.

* * *

**Soon, An abandoned warehouse...**

"We should be safe here."

"So... Why did you fake your death?" I asked him. I figured I would get more information if he didn't know who I am. Or was.

"I'd rather not tell. Anyone." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I need to go back out there. That guy that was being chased? He was a friend of mine before I faked my death." He informed me. Jeramiah then ran out of the warehouse back towards were he found me. I followed him.

* * *

"WERE ARE YOU JACK!" Branden yelled in rage. Then, something flew past him and was then caught in the energy field around him. It was a bullet.

"I don't care who you are, but I can't let you hunt down my friend!" He turned around to see a man wearing a brown trench-coat and a fedora with a gun pointed at Branden's head. That man was Jeramiah.

"Pitiful HUMAN!" Branden rushed him.

*Bang!*

"You've got to work on that anger problem." When Jeramiah opened his eyes he saw Arison holding some sort of energy barrier and a bullet hovering just inches behind his head.

"Arison? You saved me."

* * *

*Bang!*

A gunshot could be heard in the distance, and this hedgehog knew that were ever there was a gunshot, something exiting almost always followed.

"Finally! It's been way to peaceful." The blue speedster raced off towards the sound. Along the way he passed by a familiar two-tailed fox.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, flying next to him.

"Hey Tails! Any news?"

"Ya! Mobians! Over in the square by that one shop! They arrived at the pier just an hour ago. There fighting right now."

At that, Sonic speed off again towards the square.

* * *

Time seemed to have slowed down. Branden broke the barrier and was attacking. Arison was trying to recreate it and Jeramiah was shooting Branden. Add a blue hedgehog going just under mock 1, and suddenly everything is flipped in Arison's favor.

Sonic skidded to a halt just in front of Arison.

"And what are you!?" Branden questioned.

"Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Then you can call me Vile! Your demise!" Branden lashed out to grab Sonic and absorb him, but Tails pushed him out of the way at the last minute.

Vile grabbed ahold of Tails' neck and a ripple of purple energy went through him.

"Tails, NO!"

Tails' body began to dissolve until all that was left, was a small orb of orange energy, which was absorbed into Vile's hand. Vile started laughing. His tail then split in two and became bigger and more fox-like.

"Yesssssssss!" Vile hissed.

"You monster! What have you done to Tails!?" Sonic shouted.

"Your friend? He is part of me now! I now have all of his abilitys and his advanced knowledge!"

"Jeramiah! Now!" Arison yelled. Jeramiah pulled a small bullet with some kind of energy in it and loaded it into his gun. He took aim, and fired it at Vile hitting him square in the chest! The orb of energy was shot out of Vile's back and hit the wall opposite him. The orb then solidified back into Tails, but Vile's tails didn't return to normal.

"TIME TO DIE!" Vile yelled

"Goodby Vile." Arison said as he lobed a orb of energy into the ground and Arison, Tails, Sonic and Jeramiah were teleported away.


	3. White & Maroon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, I do own Arison and Vile, and more to come.**

* * *

Several figures appeared back in Jeramiah's warehouse, but they wern't alone like they thought.

"So, Maroon. Should we go down there and greet them?" A figure standing on the catwalk said. He took off his eyepatch and his fur changed from white to a dark red.

"YA White! I think those...Losers? ...need some red in their lives!" He said and switched again.

"Come on, If we're going to do this we'll do it now." He said kind of nervously.

"White. If so, lets GO already!" Maroon said from the mirror next to white.

"Don't snap at me! We're the same person." White said before being punched off the catwalk by Maroon. When White hit the ground, his eyepatch fell off and he switched with Maroon. Before, only Arison noticed him on the catwalk, now everyone was staring right at him.

"YOU ...Idiot!? Wait... I changed as I fell from the catwalk after I punched... GRRR! WHO cares!" Maroon yelled and picked up the eyepatch.

* * *

As he put on the Eyepatch, his dark red fur changed to pure white.

"...Anyways... I'm White." He put out his hand for a handshake, then noticed all the weird looks he was getting. "What? Did I skip something?" He said then pulled out a book labeled: _A Guide for the Socially Challenged.  
_

"Um... I'm Arison..." I introduced myself. "This is Jeramiah, Sonic, and Tails."

"Nice to meet you!" White said cheerfully as he put away the book. He took off the eyepatch and his fur turned deep red again.

"I'm Maroon. DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" He said.

"Um..."

"Ya... I kinda died a while ago after breaking the Master Emerald and part of the chaos energy in it revived me as Maroon, but some magicy guy gave me this special eyepatch, since apparently my left eye controls which one of us is using this body..." White said really fast and nervously.

We all just stared at him.

"So you four are being chased by a soul eating vile beast named Vile, Right?" White asked.

"Ya, how did you..."

"Happens to me all the time!" he said cheerfully.

"So, how do you know?" Jeramiah asked.

"Well, three years ago..."

_**Flashback...**_

White walked down the Main-street of a steampunk city. He stopped at an alleyway after hearing something.

"I know you have Chaos..." It said.

"What are you." White asked, knowing it mistook Maroon for a Chaos Emerald.

"I am Vortix, the beast of chaos..." it hissed.

"Well why don't you come out to play, you big...Hairball?... and get some!?" Maroon threatened.

Vortix leaped from his hiding place and attacked Maroon.

_**end of flashback...**_

"...And that's how I met Vortix. And ya'know... he wasn't always a chaos-hungry monster, he was human once."

"and what happened to him?" Sonic asked.

"He had a pair of gloves that could rip apart space and time that were fueled by the spirit of an ancient creature thought to be a god. The gloves were known to transform their users to gain more power, but Vortix was very strong-willed and resisted. Until he fought Alex that is. Vortix's rage and determination to win caused the gloves to fuse to his hands permanently and then transformed him into, that." White explained.

"Sad." I said.

"So... Can you help us?" Jeramiah asked.

"How much you willing to pay?" Maroon asked.

"Nothing, however..."

"Deal!" White said, shaking my hand

"Another unintentionally free service by White." Maroon said as he face-palmed.

"So, where's this Vile?" White asked. "Actualy, hold on one sec..."

He walked off, and soon, yelling could be heard from the back of the warehouse.

"And don't you ever come back!" White yelled.

"You can't just kick me out Wh-*Slam!*" White walked back to the group.

"Maroon's girlfriend." White said, then maroon added "Ex-girlfriend."

"So... Were we?" White asked.

"You wanted to know were Vile is..."

"...I'm right here..." Vile hissed from behind me.

"How!?"

"How?! HA! I can since your aura from miles away!"

"My...Aura?"

"Looks like I'm the only one who did their homework!" Vile yelled as he lunged at me.


End file.
